


I See Stars When I Look At You

by ZeroHorizon



Series: A Divergence of 0.0037% [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2na, Canon, F/F, misana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon
Summary: While celebrating Mina's 22nd birthday, Twice's birthday tradition gets out of hand and Sana's jealousy over her girlfriend Mina reaches a new level.





	1. Birthday's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at @misamosquito
> 
>  

**March 23, 2019**

Excitement filled the Twice dorm as midnight approached. Members sneaked through the rooms with hushed giggles and whispers, rushing to secretly complete their tasks. But no one was more excited than Mina, the soon-to-be birthday girl, who sat in bed with Nayeon.

It was obvious that Mina knew her party was coming and it was obvious that Nayeon was just a blatant distraction for Mina while their members set up the party, but the two girls cheerfully played along anyway because it was part of the Twice birthday tradition.

Mina's bed was still in the double-wide bed configuration that her girlfriend Sana had created a few months ago by pushing their beds together. Mina and Nayeon sat facing each other as they talked. Mina's body was on her own bed while her legs stretched out onto Sana's side, her back to the door.

"So how do you like sleeping with Sana?" Nayeon asked her suddenly, catching the younger girl completely off guard.

Mina nearly fell off the bed in surprise. She forced herself to laugh to cover up her initial reaction, hoping it didn't sound too unnatural. "W-what do you mean?"

"The beds," Nayeon clarified, not at all suspicious about Mina's behavior. "It must be nice to sleep in a big bed like this. Jihyo still won't let me push our beds together," she added with a pout.

Mina internally sighed with relief as she listened to Nayeon's complaints about how unreasonable Jihyo was being, all the while thinking it was incredibly lucky that no one had figured out that she and Sana were dating during the past six months--no one except for one particular member who had caught them kissing.

"It's definitely nice," Mina said to Nayeon, referring to her sleeping arrangements with Sana. She tried to keep her expression neutral to hide the anxiety rising in her chest. She still didn't feel comfortable telling Nayeon about her relationship with Sana yet. "It's like sleeping with a big teddy bear--except for the part where she kicks a lot in her sleep."

"Who kicks a lot in her sleep?" an indignant voice asked from the doorway. Mina's heart jumped with excitement as a pair of warm hands covered her eyes from behind. Even if the voice hadn't given away this person's identity, the hands on her face felt so familiar that Mina would've instantly known that it was her girlfriend Sana standing behind her, pressed up against her.

"Um... _I_ kick in my sleep?" Mina replied innocently, inciting a laugh from both Sana and Nayeon.

Sana held her hands firmly over Mina's eyes and brought her lips to the younger girl's ear. "Don't be scared. I've come to kidnap you," Sana explained with an attempt at a menacing voice that came out more adorable than scary.

Mina laughed as Sana helped her off the bed. Nayeon then took her hands and began to carefully lead Mina out of their shared bedroom.

"What's going on?" Mina asked with a giggle, but she had a feeling that midnight was here and it was finally time for her birthday party.

Mina had no idea what her members had planned for the party, had no idea that Sana was going to cover her eyes or where exactly Nayeon was now leading her, but there was no reason for Mina to be scared or anxious. Her birthday was always one of those days where Twice made her feel extra loved and extra cared for. And given that this was her first birthday celebration with her secret girlfriend Sana, Mina felt like this would be a particularly happy birthday.

"You'll see when we get there," Sana teased her in a singsong voice. Mina could imagine Sana's tender eye smile as she said those words, and the image in her mind was sweet enough to melt her heart.

"Just a few more steps," Nayeon announced. "We're going downstairs, so be careful."

When they reached the last step, Nayeon let go of her hands so that Mina stood on her own with Sana still covering her eyes from behind. Nayeon counted to three from a distance and then Sana uncovered Mina's eyes as an explosion of noise met their ears.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" the Twice members cheered. Their dimly lit basement came into view and Mina could see that they had decorated it with balloons and streamers. A table had been set up with a beautiful birthday cake, snacks, and bottles of alcohol; all the makings for another great Twice party.

Seven warm smiles greeted Mina as she looked around the room with a pleased and embarrassed smile on her face. One more warm smile pressed into Mina's cheek from behind, making Sana her first birthday kiss of the night.

"Happy birthday," Sana whispered into Mina's ear as the others began to swarm them, kisses at the ready.

"That's it?" Mina whispered back with a smirk on her face. She was amused that Sana hadn't even attempted to go further than a chaste kiss on the cheek. There were many discussions about Mina's birthday kiss over the last week where Sana relentlessly threatened Mina with a deep, passionate kiss in front of their teammates.

Mina knew Sana was just kidding, that the older girl would never choose such a bold way of revealing their relationship since Mina wasn't ready to tell the team yet. But Sana loved to tease and Mina liked being teased, so the joke had continued throughout the week.

"I knew it was an empty threat," Mina whispered to Sana.

"The night's still young," Sana replied cheekily, letting Mina go so that the others could have their turn to kiss the birthday girl. "Who knows, you might get another birthday kiss from me~!"

A mischievous twinkle danced in Sana's eyes as she slipped out of the crowd of Twice members. But before anyone else could lay their lips on Mina's cheeks, Mina waved everyone off.

"Wait! Cake first, kisses later!" Mina cried. And everyone stopped mid-kiss and laughed because Mina was notorious for not looking forward to receiving her birthday kisses. Jeongyeon placed a party hat on Mina's head and Mina smiled warmly at Jeongyeon, a kindred spirit who also hated getting birthday kisses.

"Kiss her, kiss her!" Sana chanted, trying to rally everyone forward to kiss Mina against her will. Jihyo smiled at Sana's teasing antics and playfully held a hand over her mouth to silence the chant.

"Don't you dare tease the birthday girl," Jihyo scolded playfully.

Jeongyeon led Mina over to her birthday cake, which was now lit and held out to her by Dahyun and Tzuyu. Two pairs of warm arms encircled her, Momo's and Chaeyoung's, holding Mina gently as she admired the warm glow of the birthday candles.

"Make a wish!" Nayeon suggested. She stood at a distance, recording the loving scene on her cellphone so that Mina could cherish this moment forever.

Someone started singing happy birthday and everyone else followed. Mina closed her eyes and held both hands over her heart, putting all her sincerity into her birthday wish. She wished for another successful year for Twice, for a long lasting relationship with her members. And she wished for her happiness with Sana, that even though they were each other's first relationship, that this would be _THE_ relationship for both of them.

Mina opened her eyes as the song ended and swiftly blew out the candles in one breath. All eyes were on her as the members applauded and cheered, but Mina only had eyes for Sana in that moment. Their gazes met briefly and Mina could see the love and affection shimmering in Sana's eyes, as though Sana had understood Mina's wish for them even though she hadn't said it out loud.

The intense gaze between Mina and Sana went unnoticed by the other members, who were eager for food and drinks. Chaeyoung unwrapped herself from Mina and began to help the others cut up the cake while Mina indulged herself in Sana's eyes, holding her girlfriend's gaze for a few moments longer than was probably safe while around people who didn't know their secret.

A slight cough from Momo confirmed that Mina and Sana were indeed being a little too obvious in front of their members. They both turned to Momo and caught the knowing twinkle in the older girl's eyes.

"Don't give us that look," Sana murmured with a playful snarl loud enough for only Momo and Mina to hear. She reached out to give Momo a sharp jab, but Momo let go of Mina and danced out of Sana's reach.

"Be careful now. We don't want a repeat of New Year's eve, do we?" Momo warned teasingly.

A guilty smile flashed across Mina and Sana's faces as Momo withdrew from them to get a slice of birthday cake. The memory from three months ago, from New Year's eve, was still fresh in Mina and Sana's minds...


	2. New Year's Eve

**December 31, 2018**

The end of the year was always a busy time for Twice with a packed schedule full of holiday related promotions. This year was no different, which meant Mina and Sana had zero opportunities to be alone together in over two weeks.

From morning to night, all the members were busy practicing or performing or getting their hair and makeup done for performances or being shuttled to and from performances. And when they weren't practicing or performing, everyone was trying to eat and get some sleep.

Life was so chaotic and Mina had such few intimate interactions with Sana that at one point she found herself wondering if she had only imagined that she and Sana were now dating.

Twice was currently in Japan for Kohaku Uta Gassen, one of Japan's most prestigious end of the year events. As they were getting their hair and makeup done for the show, Mina's phone buzzed with a KakaoTalk message. She skimmed its contents and then tried to hold the phone closer to her chest in case her hair stylist could see its contents.

Sana: _I miss you so much. I can't even remember what your lips taste like._

Mina smiled as she scanned the crowded dressing room reflected in the mirror in front of her. Her eyes locked with Sana, who was sitting alone on a sofa in the corner smirking suggestively at her. Mina texted Sana back furtively.

Mina: _I miss you, too. I wish I could just kiss you right now. We're still dating, right? I didn't accidentally break up with you or something, right?_

Sana's high pitched laughter pierced through the room upon reading Mina's text. A few staff members and Twice members looked over at Sana in amusement, but Sana waved them off with an easy smile. "I just read something funny."

Sana went back to her phone and Mina waited for the next message.

Sana: _You're so adorable, Mittang._

Sana: _After our performance later, let's meet back here when everyone goes to sit down._

Mina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a rather daring suggestion to meet in a dressing room for a make out session. (Or did Sana mean something more? Mina had no idea.) But Mina was desperate for alone time with Sana. And as her eyes locked again with Sana's, a longing gaze passing between them, it seemed like Sana felt the same way.

 _"OK,"_ Mina texted back, including an emoji with a pair of lips in her reply. Within seconds, Sana sent back about a dozen lip emojis and Mina had to close their chat window for fear of someone seeing the message.

Almost an hour later, Mina and Sana were rushing through the backstage halls of the performance venue, eager to return to their dressing room. Sana poked her head in first and found the room was empty and dark.

"Perfect," Sana announced. She closed the door behind Mina and turned on the light. "We probably have 5 minutes before someone comes looking for us. Maybe 10 if we really run back to our seats--"

Sana stopped talking as Mina roughly pressed her against the wall, kissing her urgently as though they hadn't kissed in weeks--which they hadn't.

"Mina--"

"Don't," Mina murmured. She pulled back from the kiss just slightly to let Sana see the loneliness burning in her eyes. "Just kiss me. Please?"

Sana's heart melted under Mina's vulnerable gaze. She leaned in and kissed Mina deeply, treating this moment like it was their last kiss--which it basically was, given how packed their schedules were for the next few days.

"Desperate, are we?" Sana teased Mina as they broke apart from a lengthy and heated kiss. Mina was being more aggressive than usual with their kissing, not that Sana minded in the slightest.

Mina glared back playfully. "Don't give me that. You were the one who texted me first about doing this. You were begging for a kiss."

"I was not!" Sana retorted, earning a disbelieving frown from Mina. "I only did it because I could see how lonely you were. Besides, you literally _just_ begged me for a kiss."

Mina's expression remained fixed with her playful glare. "Admit you were desperate, too."

"'Too'?" Sana asked smugly, trying to highlight the fact that Mina was admitting her desperation.

Mina's glare finally broke into a defeated pout. "Just admit it or we're stopping right now."

Sana bit her lip, completely smitten by Mina's cuteness. It was an empty threat, because surely there was no chance they would throw away their first opportunity to be alone together in two weeks, but there was no harm in being truthful and appeasing her adorable girlfriend.

Reaching up and taking Mina's face in her hands, Sana pressed a slow and languid kiss to her girlfriend's lips, a stark contrast to the heated and rushed kisses from just moments ago. In a way, the gentle and loving kiss was reminiscent of the first kiss they had ever shared under the glow of the stars during Chuseok so many months ago.

"I was desperate, too," Sana admitted softly. She stared deeply into Mina's warm brown eyes, realizing exactly how much she had longed for this level of physical and emotional connection with Mina over the last two weeks. "God, I missed you so much, Mittang."

Mina smiled and nudged their foreheads together, letting the warmth in Sana's eyes envelop her and ease the loneliness in her heart. "I really missed you, too, Sattang."

Sana and Mina resumed their heated make out session, so lost within each other that they missed the sound of the door opening quietly and a Twice member entering to find them deep in a kiss with no way to plausible way to deny the situation.

"Eh??" a voice said, startling Mina and Sana. They sprang apart in an instant, their wide eyes falling upon Momo's shocked expression.

"M-momo," Sana stuttered, her face flushing deeply in embarrassment. Beside her, Mina quickly tried to wipe the saliva covering her lips. "We were... we were just--"

"I KNEW IT!" Momo exclaimed loudly, startling Mina and Sana yet again. The two younger girls looked back and forth between each other before nervously turning back to an excited Momo.

"Uh... you knew what?" Mina asked warily.

"I knew you two were together," Momo said proudly. "I'm right, right? You've been together since at least Chuseok. Right!?"

Sana and Mina shared another nervous glance at each other, spurring Momo's excitement.

"You can't tell anyone," Mina said desperately. "We're not ready to tell anyone yet. Please Momo..."

Momo smiled brightly at their distraught faces, trying to ease their fears. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone and I'm not going to. I wanted to ask you guys about it before, but you didn't say anything to me and I didn't want to mess up whatever was going on between you two."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, Momo. We wanted to, but--" Sana began to apolgize, but Momo dimissed the apology by pulling them both into a hug.

"Don't worry about me. I'm really happy for both of you," Momo said contritely. "It must have been hard for you two all this time."

"Momo--" Mina started to say, grateful for Momo's support but not sure how to put it into words. But before Mina could say anything else, Momo quickly pulled back from the hug.

"I'm interrupting you two, aren't I?" Momo said with an easy smile. "I just came back to grab water bottles for everyone but I can wait until you're done. I'll watch the door until then, OK?"

Mina and Sana watched incredulously as a cheerful Momo backed out of the room with a suggestive smile, urging them to continue. When the door finally closed again, Mina and Sana let out a heavy sigh and looked at each other.

"We should've told Momo earlier," Mina and Sana said at the same time. They shared a relieved laugh together, hugging gently and letting their heads rest on each other's shoulders.

"Are you OK?" Sana asked gently, feeling Mina trembling slightly within her embrace. Out of the two of them, Mina had been the most reluctant to tell anyone about their relationship, including their Twice members.

"If it's Momo, I'm OK," Mina replied. "I'm so grateful she took it so well."

Sana smiled and hugged Mina tighter. "Momo loves us. Did you expect anything less from her?"

Mina laughed gently. "I guess not."

They held each other for a moment longer, trying to calm their racing hearts. Just as Sana was about to suggest that they let Momo back into the room and grab water bottles for the team together, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"I don't hear anything. Are you guys done?" Momo asked softly through the door.

Sana and Mina looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	3. Birthday Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little random, but are there any J-Once reading this story? I could use some help with understanding the rules/process for ticketing for the Twice dome tour. If you speak Japanese, I would be super grateful if you contact me here or on Twitter at @misamoquito. :) Thank you in advance!!

**March 24, 2019**

A guilty smile flashed across Mina and Sana's faces as Momo withdrew from them to get a slice of birthday cake. The memory of Momo walking in on them while they kissed in an empty dressing room on New Year's Eve was still deeply ingrained in their minds.

Mina and Sana felt that Momo finding out about their relationship was actually all for the best since it meant they had a supporter on their side now, someone who watched over them fondly, quietly cheering for their happiness from the sidelines. It also meant that they had someone to help cover up their lame lies from time to time.

Momo's supportiveness almost convinced Mina to tell the others about their relationship, but there was no guarantee that the other six Twice members would react to the news as well as Momo had. So heeding Momo's warning to be more careful, Mina and Sana broke away from each other and joined the others in feasting on Mina's birthday cake.

Alcohol was poured and passed around as the members toasted to Mina's 22nd birthday. Mina was not particularly fond of alcohol, but she found it hard to decline any drinks on her own birthday. She downed one glass of soju and then another, feeling like she had drank more than her fair share for the night. Sana also drank her fair share and then some, evidenced by her giving Mina another two kisses on the cheek before moving on to kiss everyone else.

Mina wasn't the jealous type even when Sana was drunk, not when Sana was always so attentive and loving when they were alone together. Mina had no doubt in her mind that Sana loved her and only her, so Mina was content to watch Sana chase after an unwilling Jihyo and Dahyun, lips pursed at the ready.

Sana, on the other hand, had a bit of a jealous streak when it came to Mina. She had previously admitted to getting jealous whenever Mina so much as held another member's hand, so it actually worked out quite well for them that Mina was the least affectionate with other members while Sana was overflowing with affection for everyone.

As Mina's birthday party continued into the night, the alcohol bottles quickly emptied, drinking tolerances quickly became exceeded, and everyone's behavior started to become erratic.

"Birthday kiss!" Jeongyeon announced, launching herself forward and placing a loud kiss onto Mina's cheek. The birthday girl laughed and wiped away the excess saliva from the messy kiss. "No more escaping!"

"You're so drunk," Mina laughed. The Yoo Jeongyeon she knew would've been much more shy and reserved about giving her that innocent kiss had she been sober.

"Nu uh," Jeongyeon denied between fits of uncontrollable laughter, further confirming Mina's observations. Jeongyeon looked around and grabbed the closest member, who happened to be Sana, and pushed her toward Mina. "Your turn, Sana! Birthday kiss!"

Sana stared at Mina with muted awe, her eyes shining as though she was seeing Mina for the first time, as though Mina was a goddess who had single-handedly hung the stars in the sky. Mina gulped because she felt like it was an ominous sign for Sana to look so smitten with her while pink in the face from drinking.

"Sana's already given me three birthday kisses," Mina pointedly out, nervously turning away from Sana lest the older girl suddenly launch into her with a passionate kiss or something as equally detrimental to their secret.

"Then take my birthday kiss!" a cheerful Momo said, coming to Mina's side and placing the softest kiss ever to her cheek. Mina giggled and groaned at the same time, because the enjoyable kiss from Momo somehow also became a signal for the rest of her tipsy and drunken team to stagger over for birthday kisses.

"I'm not drunk, Mina-unnie," Tzuyu said shyly as she kissed Mina's cheek, and Mina believed her.

"I'm not drunk either," Chaeyoung said sloppily as she stumbled in for a kiss after Tzuyu, and Mina didn't even remotely believe her.

Jihyo's warm kiss followed and then Dahyun's. And then finally only Nayeon remained for a kiss.

Out of all the members, no one was drunker than Sana at the moment than Nayeon. Jeongyeon and Jihyo had probably drank the most out of everyone, but Sana and Nayeon appeared the least in control of their actions.

Mina watched in amusement as Nayeon sauntered over with an unsteady swagger in her step. She passed her phone, which she had been using to film the string of birthday kisses, into Momo's hands.

"Film this for me, Momo-ya," Nayeon ordered Momo with a smile, and Momo lifted the camera as ordered.

Nayeon closed the gap with Mina, stopping at arm's length and smiling at the younger girl. "My beautiful Minari, I've been waiting all year for this."

"To kiss me? You can do it whenever you want," Mina laughed, turning her face slightly for Nayeon to kiss her cheek.

The older girl shook her head. "Not like that." Nayeon smirked mischievously and Mina had to wonder what was running through Nayeon's drunken mind. A few seconds later, Mina's question was answered.

Nayeon, even in her drunken state, was so fast that Mina didn't see it coming. Nayeon was so fast that Mina couldn't even stop it. Without warning, Nayeon leaned in and kissed Mina full on the lips. It took half a second for Mina's tipsy brain to realize what was happening, and then another half second for Mina to push back from Nayeon's kiss.

Mina's face was bright red in an instant and she stared back at Nayeon's proud smile in surprise. The other members groaned in shock and disgust, chiding Nayeon for her actions.

"Is this our new birthday tradition?" Jeongyeon groaned. "Don't you dare do that to me."

Nayeon smirked at Jeongyeon. "It's my birthday tradition with Mina. A kiss on the lips. Just like last year, right?" Nayeon giggled, turning to look at the stunned birthday girl.

Mina was still frozen in shock over the kiss. Her eyes went to Momo, who happened to be right in front of her, still filming the scene with Nayeon's phone. Momo seemed to be frozen as well, her expression reflecting the stunned disbelief that Mina felt. Mina turned slightly to look at Sana, who was standing behind her, and Mina's heart dropped.

Sana was livid. Out of the corner of her eyes, Mina could see the anger and jealous emanating from Sana in waves. She instantly went to her girlfriend's side, silently begging Sana to not be upset, to not do anything rash. Mina could actually imagine Sana being mad enough--and drunk enough--to jump on Nayeon over the kiss, and it was a frightening image.

But before Mina could do anything or say anything, Momo stepped forward and tried to intervene, pushing Nayeon's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yah, you can't just kiss Mina like that!"

"'Yah'?" Nayeon repeated, surprised by Momo's sharp tone and her use of informal language. "Why can't I kiss her like that?"

"Because, because she's da--" Momo stopped herself, on the verge of saying that Mina was dating Sana. Momo looked over to Mina for help, for permission to reveal the secret.

"She's what?" Nayeon asked, her confusion mounting.

And again, before Mina could think or do anything else, another person stepped in to intervene. Mina felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around roughly. She was suddenly face to face with Sana, a roaring fire burning in Sana's eyes that made Mina's heart both melt and shake with fear at the same time.

Even faster than Nayeon had moved, Sana surged forward and kissed Mina full on the lips. The deep, passionate kiss sent Mina stumbling backwards a step. She could feel Sana holding her tightly, dipping her slightly with the ferocity of her actions.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Mina's brain was yelling at her to break off the kiss and stop. But elsewhere in Mina's heart, a much calmer and more reasonable voice told her "you were going to tell everyone about this at some point anyway."

Listening to her heart, Mina returned Sana's encompassing hug, returned Sana's fiery kiss, and then stopped short of returning the naughty hand that Sana was starting to slide down her thigh.

"OK, OK, that's enough," Mina told Sana, breaking the kiss to slap away Sana's wandering hand. Sana leaned into her like a drunken fool, not caring that everyone was staring at them with wide eyes, mouths agape in surprise. (Except Momo. Momo looked at them with approval.)

Mina nervously squirmed under the surprised faces of their teammates. The voice of reason in her heart fell silent in an instant and Mina suddenly couldn't remember why she thought it was a good idea to return Sana's kiss instead of acting like it was just a drunken mistake on Sana's part.

One moment of awkward silence turned into two, and Mina wished that Sana would stop staring at her with that dreamy expression. It wasn't helping.

The atmosphere had been lighthearted and cheerful after Nayeon kissed Mina, but the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees after the heated kiss between Mina and Sana. Even Momo's expression was starting to grow heavy with concern, and she stopped recording on Nayeon's phone as the silence continued.

The solemn attitude of the room had a sobering effect on Sana as well, slowly replacing the happy daze in Sana's eyes with anxiety. As Mina's heart beat furiously in her chest, judgemental stares all around, Mina couldn't help but feel that the world was going to end on her birthday.


	4. Birthday Wish

There were about a dozen reasons why Mina hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Sana yet. A few of her reasons were a bit fickle (she didn't want her members teasing them or staring at them all the time). A few of her reasons were a little more concerning, like not wanting to jeopardize Twice's success or risking JYP finding out and forcing them to break up.

But a few of her reasons were realistically alarming. Mina could still remember a dark period of time about two years ago when she was mixed up in a dating rumor with a member of Got7, a dangerous rumor that had resulted in her receiving a death threat.

If the public had reacted so negatively to the idea of her dating a male idol, Mina couldn't even imagine the level of backlash she would face when the public learned that she was dating a female idol. Their secret was no joke, it was no laughing matter. And when Mina saw the seriousness and the sobering effect her kiss with Sana had on their Twice members, Mina couldn't help but feel afraid.

A nervous laugh from Chaeyoung broke up the prolonged and awkward silence in the room. "Is this a joke or something? What are you guys doing?"

Sana vehemently shook her head and stepped forward. "We're not joking around."

"What is this then?" Jihyo asked with a calculated calmness in her voice.

"It's--"

Mina reached out and grabbed Sana's wrist, stopping the older girl mid-sentence. Sana looked back to Mina, the tension in her shoulders receding a bit after seeing the desperate, fearful look in Mina's eyes.

Sana had been prepared to boldly profess the depths of her feelings for Mina, but Mina's expression reigned in her excitement. Because as much as Sana wanted to do away with their secret and to love her girlfriend openly, at least in front of their Twice members, Sana knew and understood Mina's fears about going public.

Sana gave Mina the smallest of smiles before turning back to face the others. "It's the alcohol. I've had waaaay too much," Sana laughed, purposely stumbling a bit and falling into Nayeon's arms. She gave Nayeon a lopsided smile. "Can I have a kiss, too, Nayeon-unnie?"

The temperature in the room slowly warmed up as Sana's laughter filled the air. There was one small giggle, and then another. This was just their typical, overly-affectionate, drunken Sana, the members thought.

Nayeon glanced at Sana with uncertainty, half supporting her body amid Sana's drunken act. Mina swallowed deeply as Nayeon cast her a quizzical frown. From behind the eldest member, Momo's concerned expression deepened as well.

"Jeez, unnie," Tzuyu laughed, apparently fooled by Sana's behavior. She stepped forward to help Sana to her feet and Dahyun did the same, affectionate yet exasperated smiles growing across both of their faces. "You've gotta learn your drinking tolerance better."

Another small wave of laughter flowed through the room, easing everyone's tension and causing Mina's to grow. Watching Sana pretend to be a fool to protect them was gut-wrenching. Even though Sana's careless actions had put them into this situation to begin with, Mina's stomach churned with guilt as she watched Sana pretend to stumble into Tzuyu's arms.

"Or maybe our Tzuyu-ah wants a kiss, too?" Sana teased, leaning up on her tiptoes and pretending to aim for Tzuyu's lips.

"Stop," Mina said softly, somehow gaining the attention of the entire room even though her voice was barely audible. "Sattang, you don't have to do this."

Sana stood up and looked at Mina, the cheerfulness in her tone not quite reaching her eyes as she smiled. "Don't do what, Mina Mina Minari~?"

The Twice members laughed again, commenting about how they needed to keep the alcohol away from Sana for the rest of the night or vice versa as Sana smiled along. Unable to watch any longer, Mina ignored everyone's comments, ignored Sana's drunken act, and went over to her girlfriend and placed a real kiss on her lips.

The quick kiss was gentle and soft, brimming with practiced ease. But upon seeing Mina's uncharacteristic actions that even alcohol couldn't explain away, a tense silence settled back over the room.

Nayeon, who hadn't been convinced by Sana's drunken show earlier, was now frowning deeply at them. "Guys, seriously. What is this? What's going on?"

Sana looked at Mina with eyes that were flooded with remorse for allowing a single moment of jealous behavior to put them into this situation. But Mina simply smiled at Sana, at the person who was willing to do whatever it took to protect them. Mina laced the fingers of her left hand with Sana's right, making sure all the members could see them.

"What's going on is that Sana and I have been dating for about six months now," Mina announced shakily, staring at the stunned expressions that followed. In the background, Momo gestured encouragingly for her to keep going. "Sana and I started dating during Chuseok, when we were here by ourselves. We both liked each other for a while before that, but neither of us had confessed to each other until then because..."

Mina turned to look at Sana, trying to ignore everyone else in the room as she searched for courage in Sana's eyes. "...because it felt like a one in a million chance that Sana liked me as much as I liked her."

Sana smiled shyly under Mina's gaze. "Me too. It was impossible for me to imagine that Mittang liked me as much as I liked her."

They were in their own world again for just a moment even though seven pairs of curious eyes watched their every action. Mina and Sana leaned in slightly, letting their foreheads touch gently for just a moment, staring deeply into each others eyes.

"But we confessed to each other and then we started dating," Mina continued softly, finally turning back to address their team directly. The stunned expressions caused Mina to become nervous again. "Um... and that's it. Sana and I are together now, and we've been really happy."

The resulting reaction was unsurprisingly mixed. Chaeyoung, ever the helpless romantic, couldn't help but let out a squeak of delight upon hearing that two of her members were now happily dating. But Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Tzuyu remained silent with their stunned expressions while Jihyo merely eyed them with a neutral face. Nayeon, on the other hand, approached Sana with an apologetic expression.

"My kiss with Mina was joke," Nayeon explained to Sana solemnly. "I thought it would make her laugh. I didn't know you two were dating and I'm sorry I kissed her." She then turned to Mina and apologized again. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

Mina blinked in surprise at Nayeon's contrite expression, at her unexpected apology. She was honestly shocked that Nayeon hadn't questioned the fact that they were two girls dating, and that Nayeon hadn't mentioned anything about their relationship's impact on Twice. Nayeon's only concern in that moment was that she might have damaged Mina and Sana's relationship with each other and she wanted to apologize for it.

Mina hugged Nayeon tightly as everyone watched quietly, touched by the warmth of Nayeon's open-minded heart. She smiled into Nayeon's shoulder while Sana's arms wrapped around them both.

"I promise I won't kiss her on the lips again," Nayeon added, earning herself a smile and a laugh from Sana.

Naive and innocent Tzuyu stared at the scene in confusion. "Wait so is this real then? Are Mina-unnie and Sana-unnie really dating?"

"It's real," Momo confirmed, speaking up at last. She cast a proud smile at Mina, Sana, and Nayeon. "I've only known about them for a little while now, but they're serious."

"Wait you knew?" Jeongyeon asked. "Why didn't the rest of us know?"

A rumbling of low murmurs broke out as everyone confirmed that they hadn't been let in on the secret about Sana and Mina.

"Because we were scared," Sana said softly, truthfully. "We weren't sure everyone would support us, so we didn't say anything."

"Well of course we support you," Nayeon responded, as though the answer was obvious. But there was no definitive cry of support from everyone, the low murmurs now turning into louder rumblings.

Jihyo finally clapped her hands to capture everyone's attention. "OK, I think we need to have a team meeting about this right now--" She paused. "--without Mina and Sana."

The two girls in question looked over to their leader in surprise. Team meetings without the whole team were extremely rare.

"But..." Sana started to protest.

Jihyo went over to them and explained softly. "I want to hear everyone's honest opinions and I don't think they'll be able to talk freely with you around. And I don't want anyone to say anything that'll hurt your feelings either. Just trust me for a bit, OK?" Jihyo asked. "I'll try to make it quick. Go wait in our room and I'll come get you when we're done."

"Jihyo-yah... You're on our side though, right?" Mina asked nervously.

Jihyo smiled at her friend, a familiar and rebellious twinkle in her eye. "I'm on the side where all of us should get to live as normal a life as possible even though we're celebrities, which means being with the people we care about."

It wasn't a direct yes, but Jihyo's answer was enough to plant a small glimmer of hope in Mina's anguished heart. Mina cast one last look at their members, anxiously hoping that they could accept her feelings for Sana. She took a small bit of comfort from Momo's thumbs up amid the crowd of solemn faces.

Once Mina and Sana returned to their bedroom, the door closed securely behind them, Sana threw her arms around Mina's shoulders in an apologetic hug. "I'm sorry," Sana immediately mumbled, her face buried into Mina's neck. "I was impulsive and I was stupid and I wish I could take back that kiss."

"It's OK," Mina replied softly. She held Sana closely, feeling the older girl drowning in guilt and remorse and the after effects of too much alcohol. Mina wiped away a few tears from Sana's cheeks, smiling kindly into her crestfallen eyes. "I know you only kissed me because you were jealous. I would've done the same thing if Nayeon-unnie kissed you like that."

"I didn't kiss you only because I was jealous," Sana mumbled. Her fingers gently latched onto Mina's sleeve as she sulked. "I kissed you because I love you."

The simple yet honest truth allowed Mina's heartbeat to finally shift into a more relaxed pace. Giggling softly, she leaned into Sana's shoulder and tried to forget for a moment that their Twice members were discussing their relationship and potentially passing judgment on them.

Love was so complicated sometimes, evidenced by their members' reaction to their kiss just moments ago. At other times, love felt impossibly simple, like resting her head onto Sana's shoulder as Sana's hand endearingly clung to the edge of her sleeve.

Mina smiled at Sana's shy attempts to bring their hands closer together, wondering if the bashful behavior was due to Sana still feeling guilty over revealing their secret in such a bold way. Mina finally took Sana's fidgety hand with her own and intertwined their fingers tightly.

"I love you too, Sattang," she murmured reassuringly into Sana's ear. "And I wouldn't change a single thing about that kiss. It was time for everyone to find out about us."

"What if they tell us we can't keep dating?" Sana whispered. Mina could feel Sana shaking slightly as she spoke. "What if they think we'll be a distraction to group activities? What if they just don't approve of two girls being in love?"

Mina fell silent for just a moment. Sana was echoing the exact fears that she had been struggling with over the last six months.

"I wanna believe that our members love us enough that they'll try to support us even if they don't understand how we feel about each other."

"And if they don't?" Sana asked.

Mina sighed, tightening her fingers around Sana's. "Then we cross that bridge when we get there. But you know what? Today is my birthday and I made a wish for us to be happy. It would be unforgivable for the universe to not grant such an easy wish on my birthday."

Sana finally smiled at Mina's confidence over her birthday wish. "You think my love for you is easy?" Sana asked her girlfriend slyly.

"I didn't say that," Mina smiled as Sana leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Do you think I'm easy then?" Sana murmured teasing Mina for another kiss and pulling away so that Mina had to chase after her lips. "Because I'm not an easy woman."

"I never thought you were," Mina murmured back, pulling Sana close and kissing her deeply.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Mina and Sana tried to ignore the world and enjoyed each other's presence, kissing softly and whispering reassuring words into each other's ears. And when the anxiety of waiting for Twice's verdict returned, they took to making promises with each other to fight back their fears of the unknown.

"I promise I won't be scared if you're by my side."

"I promise I'll still be with you even if they try to break us up."

"I promise I'll still love you no matter what anyone says."

"I promise I'll still love you no matter what happens."

 _How often did dreams and wishes and fairy tales come true?_ Mina thought to herself as she and Sana laid in bed holding each other quietly. How often in life did people get exactly what they asked for? Was it possible that they had used up all their luck to become idols or when they fell in love?

Mina looked at the half asleep girl cradled in her arms, smiling tenderly as she stroked Sana's hair. Their relationship was like a dream to her, likely one of the softest relationships the world had ever known. And perhaps they were too young to make promises like "no matter what" and promises that felt eternal, but Mina truly couldn't imagine going back to a life where Sana wasn't her girlfriend.

Murmuring one more wish in the early hours of her birthday, Mina made a small prayer to the stars. "Please, please, please let me have Sana..."

There was a sudden knock on the door that caused Mina to jump. Sana felt the jolt from Mina and woke up from her light nap, eyes dazed with sleep before the reality of the situation crashed down on her again. Mina waited a moment for Sana to get her bearings straight, and then went to open the door.

They both stared in confusion as Jihyo walked in carrying a slice of birthday cake with a lit candle on top. Mina thought for a moment that they were celebrating her birthday again, especially as one member after another entered wearing wide smiles and party hats. But instead of the birthday song, the Twice members sang the congratulations song.

"What is all this?" Sana wondered, looking at their members as the song ended.

"This is all of us being happy for you," Jihyo answered for the group. "We talked about it and decided that if you guys are happy and you were able to make it work for the last six months without causing problems for anyone, then we have no right to stop you from being together."

"Not that any of us wanted to stop you," Momo added quickly, lest Mina and Sana jump to the wrong conclusion. "In the end, not a single one of us was opposed to you guys being together. We love you and we want both of you to be happy."

"And we want you to trust us to protect you guys from now on. No more secrets because we're a family, right?" Jeongyeon said, and everyone, Mina and Sana included, nodded in agreement.

"So we're celebrating your relationship!" Nayeon cheered. She threw a handful of confetti into the air. "Yay!"

Dahyun laughed. "She's still drunk."

"Still very drunk," Jihyo confirmed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I know we all feel bad for making you guys worry, so let's celebrate a little!" She held out the lit slice of birthday and relationship-celebration cake to Mina and Sana.

"Let's celebrate a lot," Dahyun corrected.

"Blow out the candles and make a kiss!" Chaeyoung urged them.

Tzuyu gave Chaeyoung a puzzled look. "Don't mean 'make a wish'?"

Chaeyoung shrugged. "I said what I said."

The members laughed and hugged Mina and Sana in turn. It was a dream, a wish, and a fairy tale ending all at once, Mina thought to herself. The stars had aligned or collided or every last ounce of their luck had been used up, but something magical had made the universe decide to grant Mina's simple wish.

When the group hugs were done, Mina and Sana finally turned and hugged each other. Mina fell into Sana's warm and inviting arms, feeling the relief wash over her as it started to sink in that they were safe together, at least for now.

"Kiss," someone whispered. And then another member joined in. And then soon all of their members were urging to see them kiss, and who were Mina and Sana to say no to their first publicly accepted kiss?

It was Mina's 22nd birthday, her first birthday with her not-so-secret girlfriend Sana, and Mina felt like it was an extremely happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I hope that wasn't too heavy of a chapter. Thanks for reading Part 1 of "I See Stars When I Look At You"! Up next will be Part 2, which I haven't written yet and therefore I don't have an expected release date. Let's just say "soon". :)
> 
> And just one more note before we break for part 2. I've decided to write two more chapters for ["Cozy Living"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585394/chapters/38867795), the fluffy Misana one shot that never seems to want to end lol. There's no release date for "Cozy Living" either, but the last of the two new chapters is about Christmas, so I hope to have both chapters released before the end of the year. :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos of you're enjoying the story. I really appreciate it!


	5. Gift For The Readers

This story was originally supposed to have a part 1 (already completed) and a part 2 that showed Misana a few months after Mina's 22nd birthday and how they were still very much in love. :) Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be writing part 2 since the draft has been sitting untouched in my writing folder for over 6 months now and I've moved on to other things. But luckily part 1 ended on a good note, so let's just end the story there lol. And trust me, you guys aren't missing much with part 2. Just some indulgent Misana fluff that I'll absorb into my other Misana works that I have going on. :)

Anyway, as usual for my multichapter fics, here's the neatly formatted ebook version that you can download if you're into collecting fanfic ebooks. Thank you very much for reading and I apologize for keeping you waiting on a part 2 that never came to fruition!!

[Dropbox Download Link](http://bit.ly/Dropbox-I_See_Stars)


End file.
